


[ brb sobbing ]

by disasterboy



Category: Fall Out Boy, The Youngblood Chronicles (Music Video)
Genre: Also Kinda Sad, M/M, Youngblood Chronicles, alternate ending to miss missing you i guess??, patrick dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasterboy/pseuds/disasterboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically, my friend and i had a thing going where we write a story for one of our muses dying in the other's arms, and i wrote this tiny ass thing<br/>it's an alternate ending to "miss missing you" i guess, but it's kinda sad and there's blood and stabbing mentioned but i didn't know whether to tag it as "graphic violence" or nah so</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ brb sobbing ]

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to haru the assbutt whO MADE ME WRITE THIS  
> also sorry that it's so short lmao

"Patrick? Trick, are you in there? Please, if you are, you need to snap out of it. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to.", Pete said. He was currently pinned beneath the body of what used to be his best-friend-turned-boyfriend, although this demon doesn't exactly count as his old Pattycakes.

"Patrick's not here. He's long gone, old friend.", a scratchy voice growled from Patrick's throat. The thing in Patrick's body raised its hook-clad stump of a hand, ready to slice Pete's throat, but at that moment Pete thrust upwards with his bass-machete into "Patrick"'s torso. The yellow slowly faded from his eyes, bleeding back into the familiar hazel Pete had come to know and love.

"Pete, I...", Patrick said. Words failed him, however, as he fell forwards on top of Pete. The latter shifted them around until they were both sitting, Patrick in between Pete's legs with Pete's muscled arms wrapped around his shoulders for support.

"Thank you. Thank you so much.", Patrick whispered. Pete tried to shush him, told him to save his breath because the police were on their way and they would help him, but Patrick just kept talking.

"I didn't mean to kill Andy and Joe, I really didn't. I almost killed you too, oh God, what's happened to me? I'm so sorry, Pete."

"Hey, it's fine. You didn't mean any of it. Now just hold on a little bit longer, you're gonna be fine.", Pete said. The rational part of his brain told him that Patrick was going to die, that he had lost too much blood already.

"I love you, Pete.", Patrick whispered. An alarm went off in the black haired man's head when he noticed how weak Patrick's voice had gotten. Suddenly, the body in his arms went limp, sagging down into his chest.

"Trick, come on, you can't go to sleep. Look, here are the sirens, I can hear them now. Pattycakes, seriously, wake up! This isn't the time to fall asleep!", he yelled. He could feel the tears starting to form at the corners of his eyes, and his throat was already sore from holding back tears, but he screamed anyway. When his brain finally realized that Patrick was, in fact, dead, he started sobbing uncontrollably. Tears were forming rivers, crisscrossing across his face and dripping down onto Patrick's. Glassy hazel eyes, unblinking and unseeing, stared back at him as he cried his heart out. While he was crying, Pete felt himself being dragged away from his boyfriend's body and being shoved into a police cruiser. When his sobs finally calmed down a bit, Pete pressed his face to the window of the cruiser, tears smudging the glass, just in time to see Patrick's dead body being dragged away by a police officer. To his horror, there was still a small smile etched onto his pale face. The bassist's sobs returned, but no tears fell this time. He had run himself dry.

"Hey, you guys are the ones that everyone's been talking about. Fall Out Boy, correct?", the driving officer asked. Pete managed to croak out a small _"yeah"_ as he drove farther away from the little rag-tag group of trailers.

"Yeah, we've been looking for you guys for centuries. Wasn't there one more member, Andy, right? Where is he?", Officer Soto, according to his name tag, asked. The only response he got, however, was a loud wail from Pete and more sobbing.

"Alrighty then. Guess that means he's dead, too."

* * *

 

To this day, there's a legend that surrounds the jail where they took Pete. It says that there was a man that the police dragged in, broken down and sobbing, to be questioned and imprisoned for killing another man, even though that man had killed two of their closest friends. Until the day he died, the only words that man ever spoke were "I'm so sorry", "I love you", and a man's name: Patrick. If you go into the cell where he was held, you can still hear his sobs and cries echoing off the cold walls and tile floor.

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry for any trauma and/or nightmares i may have caused


End file.
